


Джон Уотсон тоже умеет делать выводы

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hospital, Infatuation, John Watson can deduce too, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining, Realization, Roses, Wooing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пусть и не сразу, но Джон Уотсон все-таки догадался о настоящей причине появлений Майкрофта на местах преступлений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джон Уотсон тоже умеет делать выводы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Watson Can Deduce Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964109) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Mystrade 2016

Это случилось, когда Джон в очередной раз заметил хорошо узнаваемую «неприметную» черную машину на месте преступления, после того, как Шерлок опять чуть их всех не угробил. Именно тогда все части картинки сложились воедино.

— Вы приехали сюда не из-за Шерлока, — сказал он, наклоняясь к окну машины, чтобы поговорить с пассажиром.

Вышеуказанный пассажир даже не моргнул.

— Если вы сейчас намекаете на то, что я совсем не переживаю за своего младшего брата, доктор Уотсон, вы сильно ошибаетесь. – Расположившийся на заднем сидении роскошной машины Майкрофт Холмс выглядел как обычно сдержанно, неизменный зонт был прислонен к сидению рядом с ним.

Джон поднял бровь:

— Я не это имел в виду. Обычно вы просто следите за Шерлоком с помощью камер наблюдения. Но не приезжаете лично.

— Шерлок был ранен, конечно, я был обязан приехать лично, — Британское правительство фыркнуло. — Я не бессердечен, доктор Уотсон.

— Но он пострадал и на прошлой неделе, даже попал в больницу, — уточнил Джон, припоминая тот случай, когда подозреваемый чуть не задушил Шерлока. — Тогда вы не появились. Сейчас он всего лишь разбил губу, и, тем не менее, вы здесь. Вы волнуетесь не за Шерлока.

Майкрофт спокойно смотрел на доктора.

— И кто по вашему мнению...

— Лестрейд.

Старший Холмс изумленно поднял бровь.

— Полагаю, вы имеете в виду детектива-инспектора.

— Ну да, я уверен, что вы и сами это знаете, — Джон округлил глаза. — За последний месяц вы появлялись на наших местах преступлений три раза: в первый раз, когда Лестрейда ударил по голове одержимый мыслью об убийстве трансвестит, второй раз, когда его задела пуля и рану пришлось зашивать, и... ну, теперь.

Под «теперь» Джон имел в виду тот факт, что Лестрейд был ранен в бедро, в опасной близости от артерии. К счастью, Уотсон смог позаботиться о ране детектива-инспектора, пока не приехала скорая помощь.

— Не нужно быть Холмсом, чтобы сделать такие очевидные выводы... — добавил он.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на доктора с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Джон воспринял молчание, как знак того, что разговор закончен.

— Что ж, ладно... Я пойду... посмотрю как там Шерлок...

Прежде чем Майкрофт смог ответить, Джон направился к машине скорой помощи, оставляя его в одиночестве осмысливать только что полученную информацию.

 

 

***

Детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд ненавидел просыпаться в больницах. Обычно это означало, что его ранили потому, что он был недостаточно быстрым. Что он становится медлительнее, стареет.

Он также ненавидел тот факт, что застрял в скучнейшей больничной палате и должен целую неделю питаться тем унылым мусором, который здесь называли "едой". Это был кошмар.

Хотя ваза с оранжевыми розами около его кровати была чем-то, несомненно, новым. Даже когда он был женат, супруга ни разу не приносила ему цветов. И в Скотланд-Ярде у него не было настолько близких друзей, которые могли бы прислать такой подарок. К тому же он не был большим любителем цветов.

Ужин, находившийся рядом с букетом, вот это было больше в его вкусе.

— Не спрашивайте меня, откуда это появилось, — сказала медсестра, когда зашла проверить его. — Мне было сказано, что вам разрешено получать обычную еду, несмотря на то, что это не в наших правилах.

Грег поблагодарил ее, и когда она ушла, придвинул поднос поближе к себе. Это был не просто ужин, осознал он — стоимость еды, похоже, равнялась сумме, зарабатываемой им за несколько дней. И на вкус явно была такой же.

— О, господи, это просто объедение… — пробормотал он, набивая рот чем-то, похожим на зеленые бобы, когда заметил засунутый под тарелку лист бумаги. Сгорая от любопытства и находясь в лучшем настроении, чем ожидалось, он развернул записку.

_Грегори, я уверен, что человек, привыкший к активной работе, должен находить пребывание в постели смертельно скучным. Я надеюсь, что цветы улучшат атмосферу, думаю, они подходят для ситуации. Также, я взял на себя смелость предоставить вам достойную еду: филе-миньон, стручковая фасоль и артишоки. Быстрее поправляйтесь, и я с нетерпением жду нашей новой встречи._ _МХ_


End file.
